


Fallout

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dark, Illness, M/M, Multi, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Gary's body isn't used to doing magic.





	Fallout

It was not that common, but it did happen.

They’d been in a huge battle with Neron/Desmond. John had used up almost every last drop of magic, tried every spell he knew. But in the end, it had been one tiny spell that had thrown the battle in their favour.

A spell done by Gary.

A spell that should never have been done by someone as unprepared as Gary.

John had managed to rally the final spell, to cast Neron out of Desmond before he and his former lover collapsed to the ground.

The last thing he’d remembered, was Ray… or possibly Rory, he was too out of it to tell, effortlessly lifting him up to carry him back onto the ship. Presumably, they’d carried Desmond and Gary back onto the Waverider as well.

He startled out of the memory as the scream rang through his doorway again, followed by the sound of scrambling feet and retching that almost drowned out the soft murmur of Desmond’s voice gently comforting the other man.

They weren’t currently on the Waverider, they weren’t at John’s flat either. This was Gary’s place.

They were here to make Gary better.

Dark magic fallout. John flipped on the kettle and set out some mugs. Anything that contained residual dark magic would affect Gary badly. Both John and Desmond had had to get thoroughly cleansed before they were even allowed to look after Gary. Even then it took a lot of negotiating.

He poured the only thing Gary could safely drink, a form of magical, light-cleansing tea into one mug. Then he made a coffee, just how Desmond liked it in the second mug and made his normal cuppa in the last one.

He looked up as Desmond helped Gary to his seat. Now that the other man had been woken up by being sick, he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a few hours at least. He tried not to wince at how skinny Gary currently looked as he pushed his magical tea over to him. John waited until Desmond had sat down himself, before passing his coffee to him.

“You’re doing better Gary, didn’t wake up for a good two hours this time.”

Gary’s only reply to his statement was a weary nod. John reached across and squeezed his hand for a few seconds.

“I know it’s slow love… but you REALLY are getting better.”

That, at least, seemed to bolster the other man a bit. It was strange, John thought as he looked over at where Desmond was gently staring at him and Gary. This wasn’t a relationship. It wasn’t a love triangle. Honestly, right now, in this moment, John was more interested in Gary’s recovery than what they could be.

But, it didn’t change the fact that, once Gary was better. Once they all knew what they needed.

It could become… something.


End file.
